


here

by peachcitt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Episode: s03 Oblivio Spoilers, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, i suppose this is also post s3 also since there's a quick mention of marinette being the guardian, me? writing an oblivio centered fic more than a year after it's release? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: “It just looked so easy, Ladybug.” He paused, shaking his head. “How could it have been that easy?”orthey're here for each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	here

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

“Can I be honest?”

“Of course you can.”

“You know that video? The one the owner of the Ladyblog - Alya - took of us? I think about it sometimes.” Chat fiddled with his fingers, avoiding her gaze.

“She’s taken a lot of videos of us. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“You know the one.”

  
  


\---

  
  


They were fumbling through the dark - an all-encompassing thing. They could hear the akuma wreaking havoc somewhere twenty, maybe thirty feet away, but the darkness was thick, it was hard to even think, let alone find their way.

And then she was grabbing his arm, fingers tight, hair brushing against his cheek.

“I’m here,” she whispered, and it all became a little easier.

  
  


\---

  
  


Marinette shifted - not uncomfortably, just… shifted. She saw Chat’s jaw clench.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” he said, and she knew he meant it.

“It’s alright. I mean, we haven’t, even after all this time, so we might as well.”

He sighed.

“It just looked so easy, Ladybug.” He paused, shaking his head. “How could it have been that easy?”

  
  


\---

  
  


He was on the scene first, carrying civilians to safety, taking shots when he could. Sweat was breaking out on his upper lip, and his breathing was coming heavy. The akuma was relentless, and there was no time for a break, for a pause, for a stray thought.

He needed a plan - but she was always the one with the plans, wasn’t she?

And just when he was about to wonder, about to worry, she swooped in, grabbing him unceremoniously by his tail and flashing a grin at him as they sailed through the air.

“I’m here,” she said, and he let out a relieved sigh.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I don’t know.”

“You have to think about it sometimes, don’t you?” 

In truth, she spent much of her time actively trying  _ not  _ to think about it. It was never good for her when she did. “It’s just... confusing,” she said, and he nodded.

“We were blank slates for - what - thirty minutes? Twenty minutes? Less? But it was still enough time for us to…” He trailed off, making a vague hand gesture.

“Oblivio might not have wiped all of our memories,” she suggested. She’d thought about this, rationalized it. “They might’ve just scrambled things up, made us believe something different.”

“Maybe,” he said, but he didn’t believe it. Neither did she.

  
  


\---

  
  


Even with the mask, he could see the dark circles under her eyes, the slouch to her shoulders. But she was still standing, still facing their daily evils, still sticking her chin up and being the face of their city.

She took a hard hit, and he ran over to her amongst all the rubble, dropping to his knees beside her. He knew she was alright - she was still breathing - but he was overwhelmed with having to see her like this. 

“It’s alright,” she said, reaching a hand up and brushing the tears from his eyes. “I’m here.”

It wasn’t fair, the responsibility that Fu had burdened her with, the mantle she’d had to take all alone.

“But am I here for you?” he asked, and she smiled at him, blinking in confusion.

“Of course,” she said. “Of course.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“I just… want to know. Want to know what was happening in our heads to make that happen so quickly.”

She looked down at her lap, at the spots of black marring the bright red. “But we won’t know. Ever.”

“Yeah. I guess not.” He stood up then, looking out at the night sky. There was something about the expression on his face that made her want to look away as much as it made her want to hold him close. “I… I guess I should be going now. It’s late.”

  
  


\---

  
  


He was late. It had taken so long to pull away, but he was here now, leaping into action beside her. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her mouth was pinched in focus as she fought, and he matched her, move for move.

“I’m here,” he said, and she spared a moment to smile at him, bright, quick, grateful.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Wait,” she said, and she took his hand before he could go. He stopped, looking back at her.

His eyes searched her.

“I’m…” She searched for the right words to say, the words that would comfort him instead of push him further away. She squeezed his hand, involuntarily. “I’m here, you know?” she finally settled on. “I’m here.”

His expression relaxed, and he nodded. “I know.” He lifted her hand, pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “Me too. Always.”

She let out a breath in relief, nodding her head. “Thank you.”

He smiled at her - a soft, gentle thing - and he let go of her hand. “Of course,” he said. “Of course.”

“Goodnight, Chat.”

“Goodnight, Ladybug.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here's what happened: i felt bad for not posting anything ml in a while. i finished a zine piece and realized i still couldn't post it. i felt more guilty. i wanted to write something to post. here we are
> 
> also i looked up how long ago oblivio came out just for that tag i put in and???? over a YEAR??????? it came out in MARCH 2019. god. how has it been so long. i feel like it happened yesterday but i also feel like ive lived several lifetimes within that time.
> 
> anyways thank you so much for reading ily<3


End file.
